<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10-4 by blerdxlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049358">10-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines'>blerdxlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Comfort, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Enchanting Voice, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mission Fic, Multiple Voices, Other, POV Third Person, Post-Mission, agent reader, friendly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji is the definition of a man of few words. He lives by the phrase, don't speak unless spoken to. Which is why you were shocked to first hear him speak to you over communicator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y/N - Your name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were an informant, but not an important one. You'd tell the agents when and where they'd drop off and pick up. Tense moments during missions which often ended up with you being snapped at, or agents with nerves so frayed they wouldn't even respond.</p><p>You were convinced the cyborg ninja was a mute omnic, and that when everyone would clamor on about a joke he told or how wise he is they were just pulling an elaborate joke on you, but one late night, a drop ship had gotten lost and you were desperately trying to get ahold of the pilot as the agents waited for their pick up.</p><p>This mission was a long and tense one and you knew they were itching to get back home and not have to think about it for a good 8 hours. Needless to say, they were impatient and Winston had no problem voicing that.</p><p>"Has the drop ship arrived yet?" Winston huffed over the joint communication line. "Winston, you've said that three times already, love. <em>Give it a rest</em>!" Tracer chirped, clearly just as annoyed, but far more patient.</p><p>"I'm <strong><em>tired</em></strong>!" The large mammal whined, followed by a loud thumping sound. "Winston, please try not to move while I'm healing you." "Sorry, Dr. Ziegler."</p><p>They were in a particularly sour mood. It's clear that their target, Maximillian, had managed to escape.</p><p>You stared somberly at their icons, the visual equalizers of their quiet conversations jumping up and down. From the corner of your eye you noticed Genji's moving as well. You first assumed to be background noise due to wind, but as you raised the volume on the holoscreen you began to hear some gentle whispers.</p><p>You glanced over their individual coordinates, Tracer, Winston, and Mercy were all together, while Genji was a short distance away, in what appeared to be a warehouse just beside them.</p><p>"Does anyone have eyes on Genji?"</p><p>There was a short pause, followed by a nonchalant laugh from Tracer. "Oh, he's fine. Off meditating somewhere nearby. Don't worry yourself about him, just let us know when you can get that hangar, <em>okay</em>?"</p><p>That was Lana's nice way of saying ‘just do your job’. You much preferred to hear it from her than McCree.</p><p>"10-4." </p><p>You tapped his icon, and received a short message, his communicator settings appeared to be adjusted, he couldn't hear the team.</p><p>You looked back at Genji's visual equalizer and there was no feeedback. You turned it up a bit louder this time, wondering what you'd heard just earlier when a voice blasted directly into your ears. You threw your headphones off, as you cursed yourself, rolling the volume way down before placing them back on and speaking into it.</p><p>"Sorry, I missed that. Do you copy?" "I said, I hope I did not worry you, Y/N." The voice was smooth, a slightly noticeable echo and a quite heavy accent that you only recognized when Hanzo spoke. You tapped Genji's icon, communicating directly with him.</p><p>"No, no. You're fine-- I mean, I'm fine, Genji." He gave a tired chuckle and you felt your heart flutter.</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>There was a shared silence between you two and you felt the sudden urge to hear him more, the small taste of conversation wasn't enough to quench your curiosity.</p><p>"Genji?" "Yes?" He replied quickly.</p><p>"Are you alright, do you need any medical aid from Dr. Ziegler?"</p><p>There was a short pause before replying.</p><p>"I am uninjured. I am in a fairly capable cybernetic suit, have you not seen?"</p><p>What were you hearing in this man that had you so enthralled? Was it the slight lisp? The cool, calm tone of his voice?</p><p>Something about the way he spoke cut through the layers of sleepiness and anxiety that had fallen over you. You felt more lively, more awake.</p><p>"Just making sure you're alright."</p><p>"Thank you for your concern." Just as you were about to connect your communicator to the group chatting in your right ear, he spoke again. "I apologize if they are being impatient. They do not have the training that I do."</p><p>"It's okay. They're right to be impatient. The pilot hasn't responded back. I may have to dispatch another dropship, which could take close to two hours to respond." You sighed, heart surging with the anxiety of having to inform them of this decision.</p><p>"I trust you. You have performed very well under harsher circumstances. I'm sure everything will work out, and we will be home very soon."</p><p>That brought a smile to your lips, "Thank you."</p><p>"You are welcome."</p><p>"<em><strong>Y/N</strong></em>!" Tracer shouted into your ear. You quickly switched over, to hear her continue. "Why didn't you tell us Jackie would be picking us up personally?" You sputtered, looking over the GPS to see a drop ship had landed just a few moments ago. "Strike Commander Morrison?"</p><p>"Sorry. Had to make a pit stop." Jack's voice cracked in.</p><p>"Commander Morrison, I've been trying to get a hold of the pilot of this ship for hours-- what happened?"</p><p>He replied gruffly, "Fell off the ship, and I had to take over."</p><p>"<strong><em>FELL OFF</em></strong>?!"</p><p>The rumble of the engine starting filled the mic. "--Everyone's loaded up. We're on our way back to base. Get some rest, agent."</p><p>You sighed, relieved to hear the indistinct chatter of Tracer and Winston as they appeared to be eating happily. "10-4."</p><p>You tossed off your headphones, glancing over to see Genji's equalizer moving as he spoke.</p><p>"Thank you for keeping me company, Y/N. We will have to do this again some day."</p><p>Before you could reply, all of their communicators had lost signal. They'd surely hit the deadzone at this point and you wouldn't hear from them for another hour.</p><p>That night, Genji's voice wracked your mind yet lulled you to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to all the lovely fans who are in love with Genji’s voice like I am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>